


please remove your blade from my throat (i don't like the glare)

by sapphfics



Category: Crier's War Trilogy - Nina Varela
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Post Crier’s War, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: “Did you want me to die?”Ayla knows what she should say. She should sayyesbecause then the feelings she has for Crier might die as easily as her parents did. She should sayyesbecause the queen’s spies are watching every move. She should sayyesbecause she has been wanting to kill her since the day her parent’s were murdered.“No.”
Relationships: Ayla/Crier (Crier’s War)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	please remove your blade from my throat (i don't like the glare)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clizzyhours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clizzyhours/gifts).



> title is from [this post](https://mobile.twitter.com/carsonbot/status/1250879158034595841?s=21)

Ayla reunites with Crier atop a mountain, the Iron Heart just a few steps away from her. Only Crier stands in her way. She could kill her right now, easily, but still Crier remains unmoved. 

“Did you want me to die?”

Ayla knows what she should say. She should say _yes_ because then the feelings she has for Crier might die as easily as her parents did. She should say _yes_ because the queen’s spies are watching every move. She should say _yes_ because she has been wanting to kill her since the day her parent’s were murdered.

“No.”

“Then why did you-“

“Crier, I don’t have time for this.” Ayla does not say _I’m sorry_ even though she is. Ayla will not apologise, not now, when the vengeance she has ached for is finally within her reach. She steps towards Crier, hand on her knife, but Crier still won’t move. “Get out of my way, please.” 

“Make me,” Crier hisses back. Ayla knows how it looks when Crier becomes enraged and that should terrify Ayla but Automatons cannot do worse to her than they already have. Ayla thinks that, if she were able, Crier might actually weap. Ayla always thought it cruel, to name a machine after such a human reaction. “I started a revolution for you! I turned against my father for you! I left Konik for you! I did...all of this, for you! And for humanity. Because I love you, Ayla!” 

“I didn’t ask for that,” Ayla hisses back. “I didn’t ask for any of this.”

“Nor did I!” Crier grabs her wrist, pulling at the sleeve of Ayla’s shirt. It’s puff sleeves, one of the Queen’s many gifts Ayla knows are bribery, and tares like tissue paper. 

“Crier...” Ayla kisses her suddenly, as fierce and hard as before, but now there is grief and anger and longing within it. “Either leave right now and be dragged back to your father or come with me.”

Crier chooses to run with her, as the mine exit collapses behind them.

Neither of them look back, nor do they acknowledge their intertwined fingers. Ayla pretends she doesn’t want to kiss Crier again all the way back to the palace. Crier pretends the same. They don’t let go of one another, regardless.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](https://ritafarrr.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/riitafarr) if you feel so inclined! let’s be friends <333


End file.
